Close Your Eyes
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Amourshipping. One-Shot. He always liked telling her to close her eyes before surprising her with something.


**So, it's been awhile since I wrote anything involving Amourshipping (because I'm just so in love with Adrinette). Anyways, this is like a cheesy romantic story... I don't really know how to describe it. Just read it if you'd like!**

 **Also, if anyone is reading my Kalos Academy: Rivalries & Firsts, I am actually working on the next chapter. WHAAA, so look forward to that. I'm gonna say the chapter will be uploaded sometime saturday, but i dont know. I dont like getting your hopes up. **

**Again, since I haven't been writing that much in the last few months, this is just another story to get me back into the writing process. I am writing this late, and I do feel like I'm rusty, so it might not be great/there may be some errors here and there, but then again, there's always errors somewhere. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Close Your Eyes**

 **Genre:** Romance & Friendship

I do not own Pokemon

 **Pairing:** Amourshipping

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"What?" She sniffled. "No, I'm hurt."

"Don't worry about it."

She pouted, but did as he said. At least she wasn't alone.

She felt his hands around her ankle. She squirmed, feeling uncomfortable by the sudden touch.

"Open em!"

She opened them to find a handkerchief tied around her injury.

She watched him stand up, and hold his hand out to her. "C'mon!"

"I don't think I can… it still hurts."

"Don't give up till it's over!"

She took his hand and he helped her out of the forest.

* * *

"Close your eyes," he said, his back facing her.

"What? Why?" The honey blonde pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's a surprise!" He slightly turned his head and smiled widely.

She blushed and then did what he said.

She heard a rustle, and then felt a hand on her head, tilting it downwards. "Okay, open em!"

She opened her eyes, finding a four-leaf clover in the palm of his hands. She looked up, tears stinging the edge of her eyes.

"Now you can continue in the scavenger hunt with me and everyone else!" he said happily before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the cabin.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do this time?" She grimaced, not wanting him to pull another one of his practical jokes.

"I won't throw a water balloon in your face again," he said with a serious expression while leading her to the picnic table.

"I don't believe you!"

"We're best friends. You should!"

"Fine," she muttered underneath her breath. She sat at the wooden table, scooting towards the center. She pursed her lips and sighed as she closed her eyes.

She raised a brow, hearing his movements.

 _Brrrrrpppt!_

She wriggled her nose, a stench of rotten eggs tickling her senses.

"What is that smell?" She opened her eyes, finding his butt inches away from her face. "You're disgusting!"

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He smiled.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. It was silent. She couldn't hear any movement coming from him.

"Open em."

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head, not understanding what he wanted her to look at.

He glanced down, making her do the same thing.

"Is that…?" She stared at the four-leaf clover. It was laminated.

He nodded. "I told you I wouldn't give up on finding you your own."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You want to be a Performer, not a Rhyhorn Racer. Just like that day, I'll do everything I can to make sure that your dream happens. Don't give up till it's over."

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"I kind of don't want to…"

"I won't fart in your face," he said. "We're not ten anymore."

She crossed her arms. They weren't ten, but he did just that a week ago.

"I'd have to wait at least a few more months before pulling that off again," he said, knowing what was on her mind. He chuckled after a moment of silence. "You fell for it every time."

She rolled her eyes.

"It won't be anything bad. We're in public. I wouldn't do that here."

That didn't stop him before…

She sighed and closed her eyes.

She felt the palms of his hands press up against the upper half of her face – reassurance so she wouldn't peek.

She felt him take a step forward, signaling her to do the same thing. After numerous strides, they came to a stop.

"You can open them," he said quietly.

She did as he said.

"Surprise!" Everyone she knew jumped up and threw confetti up into the air.

Her jaw dropped. She looked up, reading the banner that hung on the wall – Congratulations to our new Kalos Queen!

"I told you to not give up."

* * *

"Close your eyes." She heard his voice say through the phone.

She was standing at the foyer, inches away from the door with her cell pressed against her ear.

"Are you going to scare me…?" She stared at the door. She knew he was standing outside. His voice was echoing.

All he did was chuckle. "You're hurting because some jerk broke your heart, and you think I'm going to scare you?"

"It's Halloween. You do that every year."

"A broken heart trumps all."

"This coming from the guy who knows nothing about love."

It was silent for a minute. "Just close your eyes."

She sighed. "Fine. They are closed."

"Let me just peek through the window to make sure…"

She heard something knock against the window. "Okay," he said.

She heard a couple keys jingling, following a click from the lock.

She took a couple steps back, not wanting to be smacked in the face by such a heavy door.

"Open your eyes," she heard him say through her cell and in front of her.

She did as he said.

"Wow," she said, staring at the tub that was filled with ice cream and dozens of movies. "You could have just taken me to one of your battles."

"My mom stopped me when I told her what happened. I guess you're right. I know nothing about love."

* * *

"Close your eyes!"

"What?" He blinked. "Aren't I usually the one who says that?"

"Yes, but now I'm using it."

He closed his eyes. "So this is what it feels like to be on the other end…"

"Not too good, huh?"

"Not really…"

"Hold your palms up."

He held up his hands. He then felt her pushing his hands together, and uncurling his fingers. The contact was enough to make the knots in his stomach act up again. He mentally pushed the complicated feeling away as she placed an item on his palms.

"You may open them."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down to find an invitation resting on his palms. He moved his hands so he could inspect it comfortably.

"As Kalos Queen, you're invited on a cruise to tour the world for two years."

"What do you think?" she asked. "Doesn't it sound exciting?"

"It does." An unfamiliar feeling clenched at his gut. He's never felt that way before. Maybe when she was dating that boy, Calem, but this one felt different to him. It felt much worse.

"Do you think I should take it?" She met his auburn colored eyes.

"Yeah. Of course I do! I told you to not give up till it's over!" He feigned a smile.

If only she told him the same thing…

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"I don't think it's the right time for one of your jokes or surprises," she said.

"You asked me what was bothering me."

"'Close your eyes' isn't an answer." She stood a few feet away from him, the wind tangling her hair and disrupting her vision.

"Please?"

She looked down, and tucked a tress of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Through the whistle of the wind, she could faintly hear his loafers clack against the cement. She then felt his presence. It was close, but she wasn't sure how close. She felt one of his fingers glide against hers, loosely interlocking their fingers. She held her breath, feeling the warmth from his breath against her cheek.

He was too close – closer than he's ever been.

She parted her lips, wanting to ask what he was trying to do, but she was stopped – stopped by his lips pressing against hers.

Her eyes opened widely and she stared past him, her vision blurry. Her mind was racing, unsure of what to do. Was this right? Or was it wrong? Should she push him away? Should she kiss him back?

He then pulled away, and in that brief second, she knew exactly what she wanted. Her mind was racing and the first thing she did was grab onto his tie, pulling him towards her, crashing his lips back into hers.

This. This is what she wanted.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

She slightly moved her phone away from her ear, looking all around her. She was in Hoenn for crying out loud. He couldn't surprise her from Kalos.

"After all these years, you still don't trust me." She heard his voice.

She pressed the phone against her ear. "But I'm in Hoenn. What could you do to surprise me?"

"I don't know. Just close your eyes."

It took her a second, but she did it. She was in a crowded arena, she didn't really know what to expect.

"Open them."

She opened her eyes to find Jerry – her driver – standing in front of her. "Uhh?" she questioned.

"This is for you." Jerry handed her what appeared to be a ticket to a play.

"Thanks?" She raised a brow as he bowed down and stepped to the side.

She froze on the spot and dropped her phone, not caring that the screen probably cracked.

There he was, standing just a few feet away from her.

Not caring that she was in a pair of stilettos, she ran to him, and embraced him in her arms.

"I decided to take my own advice," he said.

"Which is?"

"To not give up. And aside from being the best Pokemon Master ever, I'm not giving up on you… ever."

* * *

 **& that's the end of this short story. :) I hope you enjoyed it, cheesiness, and all! As usual, leave a favorite/review! The support means alot to me. (: Time to get back to the Kalos Academy series. Dx**


End file.
